Fetish
by Toynako
Summary: - Fic Yaoi/Lemon S&M - Uma presa indefesa. Era assim que Near se sentia nas mãos de Mello. Já este, quanto mais o menor ficava com medo, mais satisfeito ficava.
1. Parte 1

Obs¹: Essa Fic é Yaoi contendo Lemon e S&M. Se não gosta, aconselho a nem olhar...

Obs²: É claro que os personagens do Death Note não são de minha autoria ne...

Obs³: Antes da Fic, teremos um **Extra** com as escritoras dela.

TSU: - Muito bem cambada, yaoistas de plantão! Eu e a TOY trouxemos pra vcs uma Fanfic do gênero que todas vcs são obcecadas.. MAS como sou eu que estou ajudando a escrever isso aqui não é como os yaois que vcs estão acostumadas!

TOY: - Ai, ai Tsu vai com calma... Eu ainda estou com receios sobre esta Fic.

TSU: - Calma nada! Nessa Fic não á amor, não á carinho! Nessa Fic só tem um desejo animal, de dominação e violência! HAHAHSHAHAHHAHAHHS

Silêncio completo no estúdio. TOY a encara com medo e gota.

TSU: - Hum... Não sei porque estou fazendo isso eu não gosto de yaoi (entra em depressão) Mas é que... É que... Mello e couro me lembram... Sadomasoquismo.

TOY: - Bem, você tem razão, é melhor eu parar de frescura! - TOY pegando um chicotinho- Até parece que não fui eu que fiz essa Fic.

TOY:- E quem vier reclamar algo dela, pode ir entrando na fila pra ganhar chicotada –baixou o espírito Sado na TOY-

TSU: - Aeee!!!! -Tsu pega as algemas- Hoje que eu levo o Mello pra casa e ninguém vai me impedir, entenderam??? (ela pega uma bazuca)

TOY: - Pode leva-lo, mas deixe o Near para mim, que eu ainda tenho umas idéias para judiar dele.

TSU(colocando a coleira em Mello e arrastando ele pelo estúdio) Pode ficar, eu não quero essa coisa branca....-joga uma coleira pra TOY amarrar no Near-

TOY:- Hohoho! Perfeito. Nearziiinhooo. Vem cá com a TOY, eu vou cuidar muito bem de você.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-OoOo0oOo0oOoO-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

FETISH

Era impossível não sentir medo por estar naquele lugar, mas mesmo assim não fazia a idéia do por que estar ali. Andava lentamente olhando a tudo em volta, mas quase não podia enxergar nada. Estava escuro. Era de noite já e também era dia das bruxas. Mas esse não é o real problema... Mas sim, que não sabia como fora parar no meio de um cemitério...

Sentia-se sendo observado o tempo todo, como se alguém estivesse à espreita esperando a hora certa para lhe atacar. Procurava algum lugar seguro, sentia-se indefeso.

Escutou um barulho vindo atrás de si. Virou-se rapidamente a ponto de ver apenas um cabelo de coloração dourada, antes de misteriosamente desmaiar, chamando o nome deste.

"— Mello...? "

---.---..---.---.---

Near lentamente abre seus olhos, sentindo uma pequena dor em seus braços. Foi quando notou o que realmente estava acontecendo. Olhou para cima, constatando tudo.

Estava algemado a uma estátua de um anjo, que o observava lhe causando calafrios. Olhou para baixo vendo que suas pernas estavam amarradas. Mas o pior de tudo, é que estava deitado em cima de uma fria e grande tumba de mármore negro.

Tentava achar um jeito de se soltar, observando melhor ao redor. Notou que estava em algum mausoléu, e que este possuía vários candelabros antigos deixando o lugar com uma luz sombria e mórbida.

Não entendia como fora parar ali, ficando daquele jeito. A ultima coisa que se lembrava era que estava andando em um cemitério, sem nem saber o por que de esta fazendo isso. Quando sentiu alguém atrás de si, virando-se rapidamente para ver quem era...

"— Mello... " – sussurrou Near.

"— Me chamou...? " – soara uma voz sensual, que parecia vir de trás da estátua do anjo

"— O que você fez? " – perguntou Near, se remexendo, tentando libertar-se, mas isso só fazia seus pulsos doerem.

"— Não fique com medo... " – apesar da frase ter sido para acalmar, o tom não denotava isso.

Foi então que ele saiu de trás da estátua, indo para a pouca claridade que o local possuía. Near tinha acertado, era Mello. Aquela visão, por um momento o fizera perder o fôlego.

Não sabia como Mello tinha a coragem de andar vestido daquele modo. Trajava uma camisa regata de couro justo ao corpo, bem como um short curto do mesmo tecido. Uma meia calça estilo arrastão era parcialmente visível, mais os coturnos que usava chegavam até o joelho.

Eram coturnos de plataforma, de vinil brilhante com fivelas, mas o que atraía a atenção eram os três pinos de metal na ponta do calçado, perfeitos para chutar e deixar marcas.

Usava ainda luvas curtas presas por munhequeiras de pontas que eram iguais á coleira que possuía no pescoço. A única diferença é que, na coleira havia algumas correntes pendurando-se em forma de meia-lua com um crucifixo metalizado na última.

"— Me solte. " – pediu Near.

"— Não ."

"— ... "

"— Hoje... Você será inteiramente MEU. "

Mello olhava vitorioso para sua presa, que estava tão indefesa naquele lugar. Aproximou-se languidamente de Near, ficando de quatro em cima deste. Olhou para baixo, deparando-se com a perplexidade nos olhos sem emoções do albino.

"— Near... Meu Near… " – sibilou de forma maliciosa.

Near apenas desviou o rosto dos olhos dele, como se quisesse escapar para o mais longe possível dali. Mello só poderia estar enlouquecendo e isso era perigoso.

O loiro não gostou nem um pouco dessa reação. Levou sua mão ao queixo do menor, obrigando-o a fitá-lo.

"— Não tem como fugir. Como eu disse, você é MEU! "

Subitamente, Mello mergulhou os lábios nos do menor, invadindo-lhe a boca com ferocidade, segurando-lhe o rosto para que sua língua ávida avançasse com fúria.

Assustado, Near tentou reagir, mas era inútil. Mas com mais algumas tentativas conseguiu afastar o rosto com brusquidão, podendo sentir a língua úmida roçar em sua bochecha.

"— Pa-Pare... Mello. " - pediu Near tentando se afastar.

"— Calado! "

Near assustou-se com o tom autoritário de Mello, não era o tom de voz que estava acostumado a ouvir. Quando notou que o loiro retirava uma adaga prateada do cós da calça, sentiu um arrepio.

"— Para que... Isso...? " – indagou procurando não deixar transparecer o medo.

Não sabia até que ponto Mello podia ir com aquela loucura, mas por alguma razão que não sabia explicar, desejava saber o que iria acontecer. Maldita curiosidade.

"— Esses olhinhos espantados são interessantes. É raro ver essa emoção em você. Especialmente quando estão mostrando... Medo. "

Sentiu o peso do loiro quando este sentou-se sobre seu quadril, fazendo-o franzir as sobrancelhas diante do peso. Mello sorriu cínico e com um movimento rápido da adaga, cortou ao meio a camisa de Near, deslizando em seguida a lâmina fria pela pele branca.

Um gemido de dor escapou dos lábios de Near quando a ponta da adaga perfurou-lhe levemente a pele, fazendo o sangue brotar.

"— Pára de frescura! Sei muito bem que você tá gostando, pirralho! "

Near amaldiçoou a si mesmo pelo fato do outro ter razão. Era absurdo ele não poderia estar sentindo prazer com isso. Era loucura.

"— Isso não importa, me solta! " – descontrolou-se Near, tentando de todas as formas livrar-se das amarras.

"— Você está falando demais... "

Mello pegou um pedaço da camisa de Near, amordaçando-o com esta.

"— Nhunhummm. " – Near tentava protestar, mas não conseguia falar.

"— Isso, perfeito. Saiba que só vou tirar isso da sua boca, quando estiver implorando por mim. "

"— Nhannnnhumm. "

"— Hahahahahah! " – gargalhou maldosamente "— Como é bom ver o gênio, o garoto número um, assim submisso! Submisso por MIM! "

Near estremeceu, parando de se debater. Os olhos de Mello mais pareciam os de um psicopata. Não era á toa que todos tinham medo dele.

"— O que foi?... Desistiu de protestar? A diversão está só começando... Nate. "

Mello abaixou-se mordendo todo o peito claro de Near, deixando vários pontos vermelhos. Desceu os lábios até o róseo mamilo, tomando-o nos lábios, sugando e o mordiscando com força. Near arqueou as costas, mas seu grito fora abafado pela mordaça.

"— Vejo que gosta disso... " – sussurrou, indo em direção ao outro mamilo "— Saiba que eu adoro torturá-lo... Você é MEU... Meu único e mais precioso 'brinquedo'. "

Near tentou falar e se debater, mas novamente foi em vão.

Mello após dar ao outro mamilo a mesma tortura que fizera no outro, levou os lábios até o pescoço de Near, mordendo-o com força tal que seus caninos fincaram-se na pele á ponto de cortá-la.

Near sentiu a respiração quente do outro e quando tentou mover-se, Mello mordeu-o com mais força, como um leão que segura a presa até que ela pare de se debater.

"— Gostosuras ou travessuras? " – murmurou.

"— Nhenhumm."

"— Isso por acaso foi um 'Travessuras'? " – perguntou sensualmente sussurrando-lhe no ouvido.

"— Nanhaumm. "

"— Como é ousado Near... Não sabia que iria escolher justo o mais... Prazeroso. "

Mello afastou-se e, com a adaga prateada em mãos, começou a cortar a calça do menor, que tentou afastar-se com medo de se machucar..

"— Se ousar se mexer de novo... Vou fazer um enorme corte em você! "

Near para de se mover, obedecendo-o. Estava confuso, não sabia o que dera em Mello para agir dessa forma, ele estava ameaçador... E só de pensar no que ele ainda poderia fazer, pequenas lágrimas começaram a sair de seus olhos.

"— Já está chorando?" – ironizou Mello, terminando de cortar a calça "— Você não viu nada ainda."

Mello olhava extasiado, contemplava Near tentar se encolher de vergonha, mas não conseguia pelo fato de estar amarrado. A calça já se tornara farrapos, assim como sua camisa. Só faltava mais uma peça.

"— Só falta mais isso Near... " – comentou Mello, apontando para o meio das pernas de garoto "— E pelo que posso notar... A região está bem alta. "

O menor arregalou os olhos, olhando para baixo logo em seguida. Estava excitado, mesmo que não fosse muito, mas o suficiente para revelar o gosto da tortura.

"— Sabia que você era um masoquista... " – sussurrou maliciosamente "— Combina perfeitamente comigo... Eu o torturarei de uma forma que nunca esquecerá. "

"— NhunnNhamm. "

"— Eu sei, eu sei... Você esta querendo que eu pare de enrolar, não é? "

"— Nhaummmm! " – Near tentou gritar.

"—Vejo que está apressado... "

Near observou Mello afastar de si, sentindo um pequeno instante de alívio. Acreditava que o loiro só tentou assustá-lo com mais uma daquelas brincadeiras de mau-gosto, mas logo percebeu que estava completamente enganado.

O loiro voltara portando um chicote pequeno todo negro, dos tipo usados para açoitar cavalos. O coração de Near parou de bater por alguns segundos. Oh, não...

"— Que tal? " – sibilou sadicamente Mello.

O pequeno observou a figura do loiro parado á sua frente, batendo suavemente o chicote na mão com um sorriso desdenhoso. Sadomasoquista. Couro, espinhos... Mello era sadomasoquista. Só de pensar nisso Near já se arrepiava.

Sentiu Mello sentar-se novamente em seu quadril. Passou a ponta do chicote levemente no rosto do menor, vendo com prazer uma certa expressão de raiva no rosto de Near. Foi descendo com o chicote passando pelo peito claro, mas que já possuía varias marcas de suas mordidas, além de alguns pequenos cortes.

Near tentou se mexer, tentando pela milésima vez se libertar daquela tortura. Mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi receber uma súbita chicotada de Mello. O estalido ecoou no mausoléu e em seguida Near sentiu seu peito latejar.

"— Se não se comportar, serei obrigado a fazer isso de novo! "

Em vez de Near ficar quieto como das outras vezes, tentou novamente se libertar. Não tinha como saber o que Mello seria capaz de fazer, e o mais prudente era fugir.

"— Sei o que esta pensando... " – comentou Mello "— Quer tentar fugir... Mas isso é apenas uma desculpa sua para não admitir que na verdade está gostando. "

Outra súbita chicotada fez Near gritar alto, mas fora abafado pelo pano na boca. Permitiu que as lágrimas escorressem silenciosas pelo rosto, ainda sentindo o peso de Mello sobre si. Procurou não encará-lo, afinal aqueles olhos demoníacos o deixavam ainda mais desesperado.

Com um sorriso no rosto, Mello abaixa-se lambendo languidamente as marcas vermelhas que ficaram na pele clara.

"— Com essa coisa na boca... Não da pra te beijar... " – comentou diante da mordaça em Near.

Mello parou por um momento, na dúvida se tirava aquilo ou não. Em um misto de curiosidade e medo, Near olha para os olhos de Mello, tentando achar algum jeito de faze-lo parar... Ou para que continuasse.

"— Eu vou remover isso... Por esse motivo, comporte-se. " – ordenou Mello, já desamarrando o pano na boca de Near.

O menor fechou a boca, passando a língua nos lábios logo em seguida, estava dolorido de ficar com sua boca sempre aberta por causa do pano assim como seus lábios estavam secos.

Mas o loiro achou que aquele pequeno ato fosse uma provocação para ele, que não tardou em segurar com força o queixo de Near e beijar-lhe. Este já estava se cansando de tudo, sabia que mesmo se lutasse ou mordesse a língua do outro, seria pior.

Mas também não queria retribuir aquele beijo selvagem que estava recebendo. Instintivamente, prendeu a língua do outro entre seus dentes, fazendo-o recuar.

"— Ora essa seu pirralho!! "

Furioso, Mello desferiu um tapa no rosto de Near, virando-o para o lado. O som seco ecoou no mausoléu e em seguida Near sentiu a mão do outro segurar-lhe o pescoço, recebendo outro beijo voraz. Mas dessa vez Mello mordeu-lhe os lábios com força, fazendo-os sangrarem. O pequeno gritou.

"— Como é macia... " – sussurrou Mello de encontro a boca de Near, após o término do beijo.

"— Me... Larga... "

"— Ainda está me negando... " – falou Mello em tom de desaprovação

"— Por... Favor... "

"—Não. " – respondeu friamente, fazendo um calafrio passar pela espinha de Near.

"— Por que? " – tentou perguntar, fazendo a sua voz não parecer assustada, mas falhou.

"—...Isso não te interessa! "

"— Mas... E- " – quando Near ia tentar protestar novamente, Mello recoloca a mordaça "— Nanhumm! "

Mello sentou-se novamente na cintura de Near, olhando com desdém. Um sorriso cínico surgiu em seus lábios e ele tornou-se a aproximar o rosto.

"— Gostosuras ou travessuras? " – perguntou novamente, mordendo com força a orelha de Near.

"— Nnnhaii! " – debateu-se, ao sentir os dentes de Mello.

"— E então... Qual será dessa vez? " – questionou, voltando a sentar-se

Near apenas virou o rosto, não querendo vê-lo. Sabia que não importava o que dissesse, Mello iria escolher o que mais lhe agradasse.

"— Não vai escolher dessa vez... " – falou Mello parecendo meio magoado.

Near olhou para ele no instante seguinte, pensando que este já estivesse desistindo de tudo. Mas enganou-se ao se deparar com os olhos de um sádico, ao mesmo instante que viu o chicote vindo em sua direção.

"—Nhaiii! " – gritou Near, arqueando as costas, sentindo seu peito latejar pelo ataque de Mello.

"— Já que não escolheu nada, esse é seu castigo." – explicou.

Near sentiu uma chuva de chicotadas sobre si. A cada golpe seu corpo arqueava e latejava de dor, os gritos eram abafados pela mordaça. Tentou se mover para não receber todos os ataques, mas era completamente inútil. Manteve os olhos fechados para não ver o sorriso insano do outro. Quando as chicotadas começaram a fazer sangrar a frágil pele, Mello parou.

"— Já é o suficiente... Por enquanto." – comentou.

Mello abaixou-se e lambeu cada marca que fizera no peito claro de Near, passando a língua também nos cortes que causara, sorvendo seu sangue tal como um vampiro. Após isso, afastou-se, sentando-se ao lado de Near, ainda brincando com o chicote nas mãos.

Lentamente Near encarou seu torturador, temendo o que mais viria a seguir. Seus olhos fitaram o short curto e justíssimo de couro que Mello usava, notando o enorme volume. Não conseguiu mais parar de olhar aquela região.

Mello notou para aonde aqueles olhinhos que pareciam tão assustados olhavam. Pareciam olhos de um coelho encurralado diante de uma raposa faminta. E não pode evitar dar um pequeno riso cínico.

"— Parece que gostou... " – falou.

Near limitou-se a virar o rosto para o outro lado, envergonhado pelo que tinha feito.

"— Já que apreciou o que tenho para lhe dar... Vou ser um pouquinho bonzinho com você... "

Near nem se moveu, sabia que era mentira o que o loiro estava dizendo.

"— Vou lhe dar o 'Gostosuras', desta vez..."

Mello afastou-se mais, indo para trás da estátua de anjo, pegando algo que Near não pôde ver. Voltou em instantes, parando diante do menor, segurando a adaga em uma mão e um pote em outra.

"— Cobertura de chocolate... " – falou para Near, explicando o que seria aquilo em suas mãos.

Near olhou, estranhando-o. O que mais poderia sair daquela cabeça louca de Mello, nunca soube que ele era assim tão... Tão... Maléficamente sensual.

Amaldiçoou os próprios hormônios por esse pensamento.

"— Tenho certeza que vai gostar do que vou fazer. "

Mello aproximou-se mais colocando em cima da tumba no qual Near estava deitado, o pote, segurando apenas a adaga. Olhou para a ultima peça de roupa que faltava em Near, vendo que este já se encontrava no mesmo estado que ele. Excitado. Riu.

O menor notou o que o outro iria fazer, e um medo tomou conta de si. Se Mello o cortasse sem querer, ou querendo 'naquela' parte...

Quanto mais pavor Near sentia, mais satisfeito Mello ficava. Foi passando a faca levemente pela lateral de fora da coxa do outro, subindo e descendo. Near fechou os olhos com medo do que pudesse acontecer.

Quando Mello chegou enfim na cueca, com um movimento rápido, cortou a lateral dessa. Near abriu os olhos, respirando mais aliviado, mas a tensão voltou quando Mello se dirigiu para o seu outro lado, começando a repetir o processo. Passando a adaga pela sua coxa.

"— Hahahah! " – Mello soltou uma gargalhada medonha, forçando mais a faca de encontro ao corpo de Near.

Dessa vez, um pequeno corte fora feito na coxa de Near, antes de cortar o outro lado da cueca. Cuidadosamente colocou a adaga acima da cabeça de Near, de uma forma que pudesse pegá-la assim que quisesse.

"— Se ficar recusando, vou te cortar todinho. "

Near começou a chorar novamente, afinal, não podia fazer mais nada alem de chorar e esperar para que Mello fizesse o que bem entendesse. Virara um boneco nas mãos dele. Boneco. Nunca mais brincaria com bonecos depois disso.

"— Calma... Vou te compensar... "

Abriu o pote, botando o dedo dentro para logo em seguida leva-lo a boca, sentindo o gosto do chocolate.

"— Hum... " – Mello gemeu baixo, chupando maliciosamente seu dedo, sendo observado por Near "— Chocolate mais o Near... Deve ser delicioso... Não? " – comentou.

Near engoliu seco, vendo logo em seguida, Mello abrir suas pernas e sentar entre elas, olhando para seu membro. Este não sabia o que mais estava sentindo, estava ansioso para sentir os lábios de Mello naquela parte tão intima sua... Mas ao mesmo tempo estava querendo que tudo aquilo acabasse e que o loiro dissesse que era apenas uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

Mas pela primeira vez, Nate River errara na sua dedução. Poderia ter acertado no início, mas Mello deduzira seu próprio pensamento e não permitiria que seu rival soubesse o que ele ia fazer.

Olhou para Near e olhou para si mesmo, acabando por ter uma idéia melhor. Não daria prazer á Near, não agora. Near era seu e Ele faria o que Mello pedisse. Como um escravo.

"— Vejo que notou o que vou fazer... Pena que o gêniozinho errou. "

Mello puxou Near com força para frente, até onde as algemas do braço permitiam, deixando-o parcialmente deitado sobre o túmulo. Near gemeu. Seus braços estavam de mal jeito e doíam horrivelmente. Viu quando Mello retirou o próprio short.

Near engoliu seco, não conseguindo tirar os olhos do Mello, mais precisamente, para o meio das pernas deste. Estava espantado em como aquilo podia ser tão... Tão...

"— Vejo que gostou." – sibilou maliciosamente.

Near assistiu enquanto Mello derramava o chocolate sobre a própria barriga, fazendo o líquido escorrer até seu membro e então subiu no túmulo, o som dos coturnos batendo sobre o mármore enquanto se posicionava exatamente diante de Near. O outro recuou, mas não conseguiu desviar os olhos do membro do outro a poucos centímetros de sua boca. Podia sentir o cheiro do chocolate.

Rapidamente, Mello retirou a mordaça da boca de Near.

"— ...Faça. "

Near ergueu os olhos para o loiro, notando que este sorria de forma cínica, com ambas mãos na cintura. Near indignou-se. Ele não faria o que Mello estava querendo, não fa...

"— AIII!!!"

O chicote atingiu-lhe o rosto, fazendo-o latejar.

"— Se não me obedecer vai levar outro! "

"— Vo-você enlouqueceu. " – choramingou.

"— Faça o que estou mandando, Near. Se não fizer. " – o sorriso pela primeira vez se desfez "— Vou te arrombar! Entendeu?! "

O pequeno estremeceu diante de tais palavras. Agora ficara com medo, Mello era louco, sabia Deus o que poderia inventar para lhe infligir dor. Lentamente afirmou a cabeça, vendo o sorriso voltar ás faces do loiro. Quando a mão enluvada tocou-lhe o pescoço, estremeceu de novo.

"— Se fizer tudo direitinho não vou te machucar mais. "

Mello tombou a cabeça para trás quando sentiu a língua do outro tocar-lhe o membro timidamente. Near saboreou o gosto do chocolate sem saber bem ao certo o que fazer. Os dedos do outro lhe apertaram o ombro e, quando ouviu o gemido baixo, ousou mais descobrindo, para sua surpresa, que chocolate não era tão ruim.

"— Nate... " – gemeu Mello, após olhar o rosto de Near.

Near não se conteve mais, dando uma lânguida lambida da base a ponta. Ouviu Mello gemer de novo e sentiu que este o empurrava para mais perto de si. Perdendo um pouco do receio, Near começou a saborear o chocolate com mais avidez e ouvindo os gemidos de Mello constatou que também estava apreciando.

"— Ahnn... "

Mello olhou para baixo, observando Near saboreá-lo com uma certa avidez tímida e não pôde deixar de sorrir, vendo-o corado ao fazer tal coisa. Com os cabelos brancos entre seus dedos, obrigou Near a intensificar.

"— Faça mais rápido! "

Near apertou os olhos com força e intensificou o movimento, saboreando por inteiro o membro do outro e o fazendo gemer mais alto. Apesar de sentir-se completamente submisso em provocar prazer no loiro, Near não conseguiu deixar de apreciar o que estava fazendo. Por um momento pensou em também ser capaz de usufruir do mesmo prazer que provocava, mas sabia que se pedisse isso levaria outra chicotada.

Afundou mais a boca no membro do outro fazendo Mello gemer de surpresa e prazer.

"— Hum... Até... Que-huum... Você sabe fa-hum... Fazer isso... Near! Hah!! "

O gemido de Mello ecoou no mausoléu e Near sentiu o líquido morno e viscoso preencher sua boca. Com um movimento rude, Mello empurrou a cabeça dele para trás e escorou-se na lápide arfante.

Near sentia o liquido e o chocolate escorrer pela boca e num gesto instintivo, passou a língua envolta dos lábios. Tal atitude fez Mello rir, extasiado.

"— Hum... Near..."

"— ...Satisfeito Mello? " – o tom de voz em Near saiu seco, sem emoção, o que fez Mello rir diabolicamente

"— Não. A diversão está só começando. "

CONTINUA...

05/11/08 – Data na qual eu terminei a Fic.

20/11/08 – Data de publicação.

**Nota da autora: **

Bem... Er... O que posso dizer...

Sei que ta bem diferente do 'normal' que eu faço, era que tinha baixado o 'espírito Sado' em mim no Halloween. E não pude deixar essa idéia de lado.

Eu falei a idéia para a **Tsu **e ela adorou tanto que acabou me ajudando a fazer esta Fic ( Mesmo não gostando de Yaoi )

Eu tinha prometido a vocês um Oneshort, mas por alguns motivos, decidimos dividir a Fic em duas partes.

É só isso que tenho a dizer... Estou morrendo de medo da reação de vocês, pela Fic ser S&M. Mas como disse lá em cima. Quem reclamar vai levar chicotadas!

**Agradecimentos:**

Agradeço MUITO a Tsunami, sem ela, já teria desistido da idéia de fazer um S&M. Agradeçam a ela também, pois varias coisas na Fic, saíram da cabaça dela.

**By: Toynako e Tsunami**


	2. Parte 2

Obs¹: Essa Fic é Yaoi contendo Lemon e S&M. Se não gosta, aconselho a nem olhar...

Obs²: É claro que os personagens do Death Note não são de minha autoria ne...

Obs³: O **Extra** com as escritoras vai ficar no fim da FIC.

-------------------------------------------OoOo0oOo0oOoO--------------------------------------------

FETISH

Aquelas palavras o fizeram estremecer. O que mais Mello iria obriga-lo a fazer? Bom, através de seu raciocínio brilhante de gênio sabia muito bem, mas o simples fato de pensar sobre as inúmeras idéias que poderia haver na cabeça sádica de Mello já o fazia estremecer de medo.

A pura verdade é que Near não fazia idéia do que seu torturador poderia estar aprontando. Afinal, agora que estava completamente indefeso, nas mãos dele como uma virgem nas mãos de um psicopata.

Sentiu Mello dobrar ambos braços sobre seu peito, sentindo o hálito de chocolate perto de si. Não queria encara-lo, mas o sorriso de Mello e os fios loiros roçando-lhe o rosto tornavam isso impossível. A língua dele passou sobre seus lábios devagar, descendo por seu rosto e subindo até as pálpebras.

A mesma forma que Mello saboreava uma barra de chocolate antes de parti-la com os dentes. Near nunca percebera que aquele ato poderia ter uma finalidade tão sensual.  
Sensual? Mas o que estava pensando...?

Seus pensamentos anuviaram-se quando sentiu uma das mãos de Mello sobre seu membro, massageando-o com movimentos ritmados.

"— Hummm... "

O gemido saiu naturalmente dos lábios de Near, estimulando o outro a masturba-lo com mais velocidade.

"— Está gostando...Near? "

"— ...Pa-pare Mello... "

"— Quer mesmo que eu pare? "

Near odiou a si mesmo. A bem da verdade, seu corpo clamava que as carícias continuassem, mas sua mente gritava que não deveria render-se á tentação. Ele era um gênio racional, não podia deixar-se levar pelo instinto, como se fosse um animal. Isso não era do seu feitio.

"— E então, Near? Quer que eu pare? "

Aquela voz de Mello, os lábios roçando em seu ouvido era demais. Near nunca conhecera esse tipo de excitação. Na verdade nunca se excitara com nada. Talvez devesse deixar seu corpo tomar conta de sua mente pelo menos uma vez. Pelo menos...

"— ...Não... Pare... "

Mello riu divertido e se afastou. Sabia muito bem que o rival queria se entregar á luxúria mas esta noite, Near não teria vez para nada, por mais que implorasse. As coisas seriam unicamente do jeito que Mello desejasse.

Amordaçou novamente a boca de Near, circundando o túmulo. Retirou uma das velas do candelabro e parou á frente do outro. O albino o fitou e estremeceu com um certo assombro.

Ali, seminu, segurando a vela em uma mão e o chicote em outra com metade do rosto iluminado pela luz amarelada, Mello mais parecia um demônio. Um demônio cruel e irresistível.

"— Hmm!!! "

Seu grito foi sufocado pela mordaça quando o chicote lhe atingiu o peito. Mais outro golpe e suas costas arquearam. A pele branca e frágil estava com um vermelhidão intenso na parte atingida e mais dois outros golpes que fizeram Near lacrimejar abriram um pequeno corte no peito.

Sempre sorrindo, Mello passou delicadamente a mão enluvada nas partes atingidas, deliciando-se. Então aproximou a vela no corpo do menor, fazendo alguns pingos de cera caírem sobre a ferida.

Mello observou Near tentar gritar inutilmente, seus olhos cobertos de lágrimas, o corpo arqueando diante da queimadura e o rosto tão vermelho quanto seu corpo. Num ímpeto, puxou a mordaça para baixo.

"— ..Mello... Aiii... "

"— Grite vamos grite! "

Mais pingos de cera quente caíram ao redor do ferimento e depois dentro deste.

"— Haaaaah! "

"— Está doendo, Near? Hum? "

Mello acariciou a face do outro, enrolando os cabelos brancos entre os dedos enquanto continuava permitindo que a cera da vela queimasse a pele da vítima. Seu rosto estava sereno. Era impossível acreditar que ele estivesse torturando o outro de tal forma.

"— Haaah....par-ai! Haaarg! "

"— Saiba que... " – murmurou "— Cada gota que cai em você representa cada vez que você me humilhou!"

"— Ai!!! Me-Mello eu... Eu nu-nunca...Aaah! Eu nunca te fiz isso... "

Mello agarrou seus cabelos com força, o olhar assassino sobre si.

"— Não se faça de sonso, imbecil! "

O rosto de Near virou para o lado ao receber o tapa e, entre os olhos lacrimejados conseguiu perceber, de relance o rosto do loiro carregado de ódio.

"— Isso, é por ter roubado o meu lugar como sucessor de L! "

"— ...Roubar teu lugar? Você que perdeu o posto sem nem lutar por ele! "

Near se calou assim que proferiu tais palavras. Viu o rosto de Mello tornar-se lívido e o pequeno sabia que agora apanharia de verdade.

Mello então piscou aturdido, sem acreditar que o outro lhe respondera tão despeitado. Como ousava?

"— Agora você vai sofrer. "

O chicote desceu novamente sobre Near com mais força do que antes. Se antes Mello o batia com uma certa delicadeza á ponto de lhe provocar excitação, dessa vez bateu de verdade. Entre gritos Near desejou nunca ter vindo até aquele lugar. Mas por quê ele viera? Não se lembrava.

"— Háh! Pára! Aaah!! "

"— O que foi? " – gritou o loiro desferindo chicotadas "— Está bravo porque agora eu estou acima de você?! Pirralho idiota! "

Largou a vela e rapidamente enfiou dois dedos dentro de Near com violência, provocando um grito de dor no outro.

"— Haah!! Hummm...... "

Near fechou os olhos ao sentir os toques de Mello dentro de si, instigando e retrocedendo provocando-lhe uma dor prazerosa. Mordeu os lábios, mas o gemido não pôde ser evitado.

"— Agora... Pede para mim... " – sussurrou Mello.

"— ...O que...? "

"— Você sabe... " – falou, movendo os dedos dentro de Near de uma forma mais suave e com a outra mão massageando-lhe o membro.

"— Ahnn... "

"— Implore... " – ordenou o loiro, levando os dedos a boca.

"— Por... Favor... " – pediu meio hesitante.

"— 'Por favor' o que?"

"— ... "

"— Eu não tirei a mordaça para você ficar mudo! " – exclamou "— Vamos, implore! Ou serei obrigado a te queimar com a vela de novo! "

"— Não! " – pediu Near em desespero.

"— Estou esperando... " – estendendo a mão em direção ao candelabro.

"— Espere... " – pediu baixo "— Pode... Me... Me... Dar prazer? " – falou extremamente

envergonhado.

"— Hahahahah! " – gargalhou Mello "— Frase digna de um virgenzinho." – comentou, após parar de rir.

"— De-Desculpe... "

"— Eu queria algo mais... Pervertido, mas essa frase me bastou... Por enquanto. "

Aproximou-se novamente daqueles lábios, tomando-os para si, os mordendo e sugando. Fazendo Near suspirar após o termino do beijo.

"— Dessa vez, tenho certeza que irá implorar para que eu te coma. " – sentenciou Mello "— Sei que vai ser difícil amarrado do jeito que está, mas eu o quero de quatro."

"— Qua-Quatro?" – quase engasgou Near

"— Sim!"

Mello saiu de onde estava e com destreza desamarrou ambas pernas de Near, lhe dando um tapinha nas coxas.

"— Vai, fica de quatro pirralho! "

"— ... " – mas Near se mantinha imóvel e completamente mudo.

"— Vá! "

O tapa em seu rosto doeu mais do que deveria e, ao encarar o rosto maníaco de seu algoz, Near foi obrigado a obedecer. Odiou a si mesmo por estar assim, completamente submisso á Mello, como se não passasse de um... Escravo sexual. Oh, céus...

Agora sim Mello estava ficando satisfeito, vendo Near ficar do jeito que pediu, empinando aquele lindo traseiro para ele... Apenas para ele.

"— Isso... Agora sim, esta realmente se comportando. "

Near estava extremamente envergonhado de estar naquela pose. Não tinha coragem de olhar para Mello, mas sabia que este devia estar olhando-o fixamente, e isto o estava deixando assustado e excitado.

"— Hum... " – gemeu Mello, olhando o jeito que Near estava.

Não pôde evitar, levou sua mão ao próprio membro, massageando-o, e gemendo mais. Esses gemidos chamaram a atenção de Near, que criou coragem para olhar para o outro. Ficou em estado de choque, nunca pensou que pudesse ver uma cena tão carnal como aquela.

Mello de olhos fechados, com a cabeça para o lado e a boca aberta, por onde os gemidos escapavam sem nenhum pudor. Mas o que fazia seu corpo estremecer realmente, era ver Mello masturbando-se, daquele jeito luxurioso e excitante no qual fazia. E uma vontade inexplicável se sobrepôs ao medo em Near.

"— Mello... " – chamou o nome deste.

"— Siiimm? " – perguntou em um gemido, ainda de olhos fechados.

"— ...Vem... " – pediu.

Mello abriu os olhos, encarando Near, parando o que estava a fazer. Finalmente parecia que este estava cooperando. Sorriu cínico, indo para traz deste, subindo e ajoelhando-se sobre o túmulo.

As mãos de Mello passaram por todo o corpo do menor enquanto sua língua percorria o mesmo caminho em seguida. Near suspirou quando o outro o fez erguer levemente o próprio quadril. E massageá-lo novamente.

"— Hum... Me-mello... Haaah! "

Near sentiu novamente os dedos de Mello dentro de si e gemeu mais alto quando a cera da vela pingou em suas costas. Tentou se desvencilhar mas o peso de Mello sobre si impedia. Gemeu mais, quando os movimentos dentro de si e a vela deslizando por suas costas pareceram sincronizar.

"— Sabia que gostava de sentir dor... " – comentou maliciosamente.

"— Eu... Não..." – falou Near, sem ar.

"— Sim... Você gosta. "

Near voltou a se contorcer de dor, sentindo aqueles dedos indelicadamente mover-se dentro de si. Mas não podia negar, não mais. Estava achando aquela dor extremamente prazerosa, assim como os outros machucados e cortes que doíam em seu corpo.

"— Mais... " – disse quase em um sussurro.

"— Para um virgenzinho, você é bem abusado hein?" – falou enquanto adicionava mais um dedo.

"— Ahmmnhnm... "

"— Isso, deixe-me escutar esses gritos de prazer! "

"— ...Mais... "

"— Mais? Como é guloso, não conhecia esse seu lado... " – comentou retirando os dedos.

"— Não... " – Near não conseguia fazer mais que uma palavra, estava realmente entregue aquela loucura.

"— Mas saiba que adorei esse seu lado. É igual á mim. Entretanto, pena para você... Eu sou o ativo nessa relação. Sempre sou. E você vai gostar mais ainda quando este meu 'amigão' aqui, estiver todo dentro de você. "

Segurando a cintura de Near, Mello forçou-se para dentro, em uma única e firme estocada. Não dando tempo para o outro se acostumar a nada, começou firmes e lentos movimentos.

"— Pa-Pare! " – gemeu Near, não agüentando aquele 'volume' dentro de si.

"— Cala a boca! " – ordenou Mello, dando um tapa no traseiro do outro.

"— Aaaai!" – Near mais gemeu do que gritou de dor.

"— Hum...Você é todo meu agora! "

"— Não! Ahh! Não-não quero! Pára, Mello! "

"— Você não tem que querer nada! "

Near fechou os olhos com força, procurando conter as lágrimas. Nunca pensou que isso aconteceria. Pensar que um dia que transaria com Mello era uma coisa, mas ser estuprado por ele era algo completamente diferente. Apesar de estar gostando...

Sentir seu íntimo ser invadido daquela forma violenta, quase animal e seu corpo arquear á cada estocada o faziam rezar para que acabasse logo. Parecia estar queimando por dentro e os gemidos de Mello lhe provocavam prazer e ódio.

"— Aaiihnnm! " – Near gemeu alto de prazer, ao sentir um tapa de Mello.

"— Então é isso que você quer. " – comentou sarcástico.

Near não respondeu. Não compreendia como agora estava apreciando aquela dor, aquela humilhação. Não era correto estar apreciando aquela violência. Aquele ato que iria deixa-lo traumatizado por toda vida. Mas por que seu corpo e seu íntimo clamavam por Mello?

"— Siiim... Me bate! " – pediu.

"— Hahahahaha! " – gargalhou Mello, dando-lhe outro tapa "— Parece que você enlouqueceu de vez! "

Near apenas abaixou a cabeça envergonhado com seus atos. Mas não conseguia mais se controlar. Queria que Mello fosse selvagem com ele, que o batesse, que fizesse tudo o que quisesse. Já desistira de raciocinar, de procurar uma resposta lógica para o que estava sentindo e querendo. Não havia explicação. Só sabia que queria ser usado. Até os tapas agora começavam a lhe agradar porque doíam. Mello o havia enlouquecido, isso só podia ser um vírus contagioso.

Mello por sua vez, apenas se deliciava, espancando Near. Enquanto entrava e saia, cada vez mais rápido, cada vez mais forte...

Retirou as luvas e arranhou as costas de Near á cada estocada, apoiando seu peso sobre o outro, fazendo Near sentir o outro arfando sobre si.

"— Você é tão apertado, Near! Hummm! E é só meu! Todo seu corpo já está viciado em mim! Seu piralho! Hanhnm! "

Os gemidos de Mello e os gritos de Near ecoaram pelo mausoléu. O loiro então levou a mão ao membro de Near, notando satisfeito que este estava quase para gozar novamente. Maliciosamente, retira-se de dentro do outro, afastando-se um pouquinho.

"— Mello...? " – pergunta Near totalmente ofegante, e rouco de tanto gritar e gemer.

"— Sim? " – perguntou, cínico.

"— Por... Por que parou? "

Estava tudo indo tão bem, como Mello podia parar agora? Como ele podia judia-lo tanto, estava quase... Quase...

"— Parei por que quis. " – foi a resposta do outro, que colocou lentamente apenas um dedo dentro de Near.

"— Nããoo... " – gemeu, rebolando, querendo mais contato.

"— Vamos... Implore por mais. " – ordenou.

"— Por favor Mello, eu não agüento mais isso... Eu preciso... " – começou a choramingar.

"— Do que você precisa? Hein, seu bebezinho chorão? " – perguntou, acrescentando mais um dedo.

"— De mais... Humm. "

"— Se você não disser uma frase completa, eu não vou fazer nada... " – avisou, retirando os dedos.

"— Não! Por favor... "

"— Diga. Diga como quer que eu te foda. "

Novamente Near odiou á si mesmo. Como poderia estar implorando para que continuasse a passar por isso? Mas seu desejo havia sobreposto sua razão.

"— Com tudo... Com força... Me foda... Como um animal selvagem! " – desabafou Near.

"— Hum... Que excitante você é... " – comentou, posicionando-se novamente atrás "— Nate, meu Nate..." – sussurrou em seguida.

Entrou novamente sem nenhuma piedade, escutando um grito rouco de prazer de Near. Movimentou-se assim como este pediu. Como se estivesse possuído por algum animal ou como se estivesse no cio.

"— Me bate! " – pediu Near.

"— Que delicia! " – falou Mello, dando uma batida forte em Near com o chicote que recuperara.

"— Sim. Assiiim! Ahmmm... Mais! "

"— Hummm... Near, você não sabe o quanto é gostoso... Arrhg... "

Mello já não agüentava mais, estava se segurando a muito tempo. Então, ao mesmo tempo em que da um outra forte chicotada em Near, investiu contra este com todas as suas forças, gozando abundantemente dentro deste.

"— Meeeelloooo!" – grita Near o nome do outro, não agüentando também, gozando.

Muito ofegante, Mello sai de dentro de Near, vendo este apenas deitar-se de lado naquela tumba.

Só agora a sanidade começava a voltar em Near. Enquanto seu íntimo ainda latejava de dor junto com os ferimentos e o sêmen do outro escorria por suas coxas, realmente odiou a si mesmo. Fechou os olhos e envergonhou-se de ter se entregado aqueles prazeres sádicos e envergonhava-se também do que Mello lhe fizera. Mesmo que havia sentido prazer, Near sabia que havia sido estuprado. Estuprado por um sadomasoquista.

Os lábios de Mello tocaram nos seus em um beijo calmo e o albino notou que seu algoz já encontrava-se totalmente vestido. Vendo em seguida este abrir a corrente que prendia seus pulsos.

"— Tem um táxi te esperando fora daqui. " – colocou algumas notas de dinheiro sobre a tumba "— Obrigado pelo teu programa. "

Sem ter forças para protestar sobre tal absurdo, Near apenas viu Mello se afastar, fechando a porta do mausoléu atrás de si.

FIM.

05/11/08 – Data na qual eu terminei a Fic.

02/12/08 – Data de publicação.

--------------------------X_X-------------------------

**EXTRA**

TOY fita TSU com olhos arregalados.

TOY – O que significa isso???

TSU – A fic oras. Eu dei um duro danado! Não sabe quantos vezes tive que catar o Mello pra ter essas idéias!

TOY – Ma-mas isso... Tipo... Não tem quase nenhum carinho aí!

TSU – Eu disse que nessa fic pra fugir do convencional ia possuir ausência total de sentimentos. Na real, eu queria judiar do Near hashahsahsahsahshahshashashasha!!!!

TSU começa a dançar dramatizando o Johnny Depp em Swenney Todd enquanto TOY abaixa a cabeça desiludida, aguardando o ataque iminente dos fãs ensandecidos

--------------------------X_X-------------------------

**Nota da autora: **

Certo...O.O' Até eu fiquei espantada XD

Mas não nego que gostei ( Huhuhuhuh )

Só que comparando a versão sem ser revisada com essa, parecem duas FICs totalmente diferentes XD ( Eu fui muito boazinha com o Near )

Talvez, depois, eu poste a versão sem ser revisada para os que gostem de um S&M mais leve.

Mas fora isso. Eu me diverti muito fazendo essa FIC ( Sim... Podem dizer que sou pervertida ) entretanto, acho que não farei mais S&M, talvez eu ponha um pouco nas minhas Fics. Mas não farei uma inteiramente com este tema ( A não ser que peçam XD )

**Agradecimentos:**

Agradeço muito a TSU, por ter perdido seu tempo me ajudando nesta FIC XD

E é claro, para os leitores que mandam suas Reviews ( Cada uma nova que aparece me deixa extremamente feliz )

Obrigada mesmo!

**By: Toynako e Tsunami**


End file.
